Todd
Todd & Aaron's Game Awards 'is a satirical award show series hosted by Todd and Aaron (played by Rocco Botte and Shawn Chatfield) typically released every year around the holidays. Originally IGN Insider videos, the award show is a parody of such game awards including IGN's own year-end publications. The first video - ''"IGN Game of the Year" (2007) starts off with an editor for IGN named David (played by Derrick Acosta) telling viewers that the staff there is fed up with the many negative criticisms they receive every year for their year-end reviews. He then tells those watching: "This year we're not doing it... We're letting you, the viewers, tell us, IGN, what you think are the greatest releases of the past year. And in fact not just any viewers, but those two jackasses who keep harassing us." The "two jackasses", Todd and Aaron, are best described as common/basic "gamer bros" - the type of gamers who like "Madden NFL", "Call of Duty", Mountain Dew, Doritos, and so on. Their awards are often ridiculous and controversial, and lead to much screaming about some trend or topic related to that year. To put it simply - they tend to give awards to things that people generally dislike and ridicule and/or are confused by things that people like. There are two on-going jokes in the series, one being that there is no telling of who is Todd and who is Aaron. The second joke is that each game award video ends on a shot of a very concerned-looking David/Derrick. IGN Game of the Year (2007) Dated 11/07 in video/Published on IGN's YouTube channel on July 20, 2009 * '''Game of the Year: Madden 2008 * Best Graphics: '''Halo 3 * '''Hottest Game Babe: Cortana, Halo 3 * Most Addicting Game (Powered by Folgers): Halo 3 * Best Multiplayer: '''Madden 2008 * '''Best Original Soundtrack: Madden 2008 * Hardest Boss in a Game: 'Peyton Manning - Quarterback, Indianapolis Colts, Madden 2008 * '''Best Level Design: '''Madden 2008 * '''Movie of the Year: '''300 * '''Shirt of the Year: '"Vote for Pedro" * '''Day of the Year: '''Valentine's Day * '''Website of the Year: '''GameJew.com VGA Commercial "Todd & Aaron" Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 9, 2007 * '''Best Place: '''The Desert - Las Vegas, Nevada * '''Best Host: Samuel L. Jackson * Best Sponsor: '''Mountain Dew * '''Best Award of the Year: Game of the Year * Best Commercial During the Show: '"Berries 'N Cream" E3 Day 1 Dated around E3 2008 in video/Published on IGN's YouTube channel on July 20, 2009 * '''Game of the Year: '"Halo 4" (Fallout 3) * 'Best Release Date: '''Resident Evil 5 - Friday, March 13 * '''Most Brilliant Innovation: '''Marriage - Fable 2 * '''Best Announcement: '"Monk Downloadable Episodes * 'Best Creations: '"Avatars" * 'Best Surprise Announcement: '"You're in the Movies" * 'Best Day to Visit E3: '''Yesterday * '''Best Movie Available for Download on Xbox Live (Brought to you by Netflix): '''Species II * '''E3 Platinum Todd & Aaron Stamp of Approval Award: '"Lit" in Rock Bank 2 IGN 2008 Awards Dated 12/08 in video/Published on IGN's YouTube channel on July 20, 2009 * '''Biggest Ripoff of the Year: Metal Gear Solid 4 * Game of the Year: '''Grand Theft Auto 4 and Madden 2009 * '''Best Driving Game: '''Grand Theft Auto 4 * '''Best Sports Simulator: '''Grand Theft Auto 4 * '''Best Video Game Based on Movie: '''Madden 2009 * '''Best Fighting Game: '''Grand Theft Auto 4 * '''Best MMO of the Year: Grand Theft Auto 4 * Best Crime Simulator: 'Madden 2009 * '''Most Poppin' Game (Powered by Pringles): '''Madden 2009 * '''Movie of the Year: '"Don't Mess with the Zohan" * 'Book of the Year: '''Catcher in the Rye * '''Best Character in a Movie: '''Heath Ledger * '''Most Anticipated Movie: '"Gran Turismo" * '''Best Day: '''Christmas * '''Best Food: Pasta * Album of the Year: 'Death Magnetic - Metallica 2009 Awards with Todd and Aaron Published on IGN's YouTube channel on January 6, 2010 * '''Game of the Year: '''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * '''Best Graphics: '(New) Super Mario Bros. * '''Best Sports Game: '''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2010 * '''Best First Person Shooter: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Best Console: '''iPhone * '''Best Move (in a video game): '''Jump * '''Best Commercial: '''Guitar Hero 5 * '''Movie of the Year: '''Funny People * '''Best TV Show: '''Jon & Kate Plus 8 * '''Best Shirt: Anything on "Threadless.com" * Best Religion: '''Islam * '''Best Tweet: '''Fred Durst - "Goin 2 get tacos" * '''Best Couple: '''Megan Fox * '''Best YouTube Channel: '''Fred TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2010 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2010 * '''Game of the Decade: Madden 2011 * Best Title: '''Epic Mickey * '''Best Family Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops * Best Game Featuring Black Operations: '''NBA Jam * '''Best Dialogue: '''Madden 2011 * '''Best Game Character: '''Chad Ochocinco * '''Sickest Shit Ever (Sponsored by Microsoft): '''Kinect * '''Lamest Shit Ever (Sponsored by Microsoft): '''PlayStation Move * '''Worst Game Released On Any Console At All: Final Fantasy XIII * Hottest Game Girl on the Internet: '''Alexia (from Game Gurlz) * '''Best TV Show: The Office * Best Ending to a TV Show: Lost * Best Ending to a Movie: Inception * Hottest Girl I Want to Bang: '''Demi Lovato / "The Zombieland Chick" - Emma Stone * '''Best Smell: Vanilla * Scariest Zombie TV Show: '''Larry King Live Song featured at the end (in the tune of "My Favorite Things" from the musical "The Sound of Music") TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2011 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2011 * '''Game of the Year: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Best Original Score: Madden 2012 * Best Superhero Game: Madden 2012 * Best Graphics: Catherine * Best Puzzle Game: Halo Anniversary * Best Joke: Skyrim - "Arrow in the knee" * Worst/Best Title: '''Deus Ex * '''Best Game Featuring Modern Warfare Techniques: Skyrim * Movie of the Year: Transformers 3: Dark Side of the Moon * Most Misunderstood Person: '''Muammar Gaddafi * '''Worst Person on Earth: '''Felicia Day * '''Hottest Chick I Want to Bang: '''Felicia Day * '''Most Missed Band: '''Panic! At The Disco / Fall Out Boy * '''Funniest Gender: Women * Worst Show: Beavis and Butthead * Best Planet: 'Earth * '''Best Thing Ever: '''Sex TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2012 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2012 * '''Game of the Year: '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * '''Best New Console: '''Xbox 360 * '''Most Expensive Peripheral: '''Wii U * '''Best Game Adaptation of a TV Show Nobody Can Stop Talking About: '''Wheel of Fortune - Wii U * '''Best Vita Game: '(N/A) * '''Best Game to Fulfill Fantasy: Tokyo Jungle * Worst Use of a Band in a Game: '''Journey * '''Biggest Ripoff: Humble Bundle * Best Deal: '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * '''Most Obscure Game: '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * '''Movie of the Year: '''Magic Mike * '''Worst Movie of the Year: '''The Master * '''Best Picture: Julie's Instagram * Best Presidential Candidate: Mitt Romney * Coolest Thing to Be: Gay * Best Life Motto: '''"YOLO" * '''Best Award: '''Best Award * '''Hottest Chick I Want to Bang: '''One Direction * '''Worst Ending: '''Lincoln * '''Best Song of the Year: '''Gangnam Style TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2013 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2013 * '''Game of the Year: Madden 25 * Most Artistic Game: Madden 25 * Most Trivial Game: Gone Home * Easiest Game: Don't Starve * Realest Moment in a Game: Smoking weed in Grand Theft Auto 5 * Most Annoying Game Character: Mario * Most Innovative Character: The Dog in Call of Duty: Ghosts * Cutest Game of the Year: Last of Us (because of Ellie/Ellen Page) / Pikmin 3 * Stupidest Game of the Year: 'Bioshock Infinite * '''Biggest Ripoff: '''Nintendo Gamecube * '''Best Vita Game: '(N/A) * '''Who Gives a F**k Award (Sponsored by Monster): '''Nintendo Wii U * '''Most Anticipated Death: Miley Cyrus * Worst Sequel: '''Saving Mr. Banks * '''Worst Movie: '''12 Years A Slave * '''Best Movie: '''Thor 2 * '''Biggest Waste of Time: '''Frozen * '''Scariest Person in the World: '''Edward Snowden * '''Most Misunderstood Thing: '''Bitcoin * '''Most Important Store: '''Old Navy * '''Craziest Meth Head of TV: '''Kathie Lee on the Today Show * '''Stupidest Symbol: '''Yin Yang * '''Biggest Regret: '''Marriage * '''Best Thing to Be: '''A 90's Kid TODD AND AARON'S NEXT-GEN AWARDS Published on Mega64's YouTube Channel on May 21, 2014 * '''Most Anticipated Next Gen Game: '''Call of Duty/Madden * '''Game Franchise That Does Not Need To Return For Next Gen: Zelda * Most Anticipated Next Gen Console: '''PlayStation 5 * '''Biggest Corporation That Needs To Go Back To Kindergarten: Microsoft * Company That Most Needs A New Console: '''Nintendo * '''Best Joke of the Year: '''The Ouya * '''Most Misleading Title: Man of Steel * Worst Case of Don't Tell Me What To Do: Now You See Me * Funniest Thing: '''Fake Moustaches * '''Most Anticipated Next Gen Feature: Motion Control TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2014 (FAMILY FRIENDLY) Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2014 * Game of the Year: '''Grand Theft Auto 5 * '''Worst Game of the Year: '''Rayman Legends * '''Best Perfomance in a Game: '''Kevin Spacey * '''Worst Performance in a Game: Rayman Legends * Cheapest Level Design: P.T. * Worst Music Mashup Game: Wolfenstein: New Order * Game That Could Have Easily Been About Todd's Farts: The Evil Within * War Game that Brought Back the Worst Memories: Geometry Wars * Best Vita Game: '''(N/A) * '''Best Video Game Sequel to My Favorite Adult Film: '''Titanfall * '''Movie of the Year: '''Species * '''Hottest Chick I Want to Bang: '''Taylor Swift * '''Worst Show of the Year: '''Boardwalk Empire * '''TV Show With a Name That's Too Long: '''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * '''Best "Improv Everywhere" Skit: '''Malaysia Flight 370 * '''Biggest Thing I Don't Care About: '''Space * '''Most Straightforward Organization: '''ISIS * '''Hardest Thing to Be: '''A white man * '''Craziest Thing I've Ever Seen: '''Magic * '''Worst Place to Live: The Middle East * Best Job of the Year: 'Cops TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2015 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2015 * '''Game of the Year: '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * '''Best Minigame: '''The Order 1886 * '''Best Game Demo: '''Star Wars Battlefront * '''Most Disappointing Game: '''Guitar Hero Live * '''Most Horrific Disgusting Shooter: '''Splatoon * '''Most Unnecessary Story: '''Minecraft Story Mode * '''Game That Made My Church Pastor Piss His Pants: '''Evolve * '''Game I'm Not Going to Play Because of the F**ked up Title: '''Bloodborne * '''Best Vita Game: '(N/A) * '''Most Dramatic Moment in a Game that Made Me Cry: '''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 * '''Biggest Video Game Ripoff: '''Super Mario Maker * '''Most F**ked Up Move By a Game Company Releasing a Game and then Erasing the Creator's Name from the Package: '''Mad Max * '''Game That Forgot to Put "Back to Hell Where You Came From" at the End of Their Title: '''Lara Croft Go * '''Movie of the Year: Jurassic World * Worst Movie of the Year: '''The Good Dinosaur * '''Sneakiest Little Stinker: '''Bill Cosby * '''Scariest Ad Campaign: '''Subway * '''Biggest Band to Reunite: '''The Fugees / Refugees * '''Closest We Came to 9/11 Part Two: Ahmed's Clock Bomb * Most Played Out Thing in 2015: 'Terrorism * '''Most Futuristic Day: '"Back to the Future Day" * '''Best Part of the Female Anatomy (Sponsored by Amy Poehler's Smart Girls): '''The Brain / Tits * '''Coolest Thing of the Year: Hover boards TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2016 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2016 * Game of the Year: '''Madden 17 * '''Best Game that Took 10 Years to Develop: '''Madden 17 * '''Best Game By a Japanese Developer: '''Madden 17 * '''Worst Game of the Year: '''The Last Guardian * '''Game That Has Nothing to Do With Me: '''The Witness * '''Game That Made My Summer Awesome: '''Pokemon Go * '''Character That Sucks the Most at His Job: Nathan Drake * Best Vita Game: Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 * Movie of the Year: '''Zootopia * '''Best Cinematic Universe: '''Dirty Grandpa * '''Movie That Made History Interesting: '''Captain America: Civil War * '''Most Evil Group in America: '''Dakota Pipeline Protesters * '''Thing I Wish I Got This Year: '''The Zika Virus * '''Scariest Star Wars Character: '''Chewbacca Mom * '''Group That Has It Too Easy: '''Black Lives Matter * '''Best Gadget of the Year: '''Samsung Galaxy Note 7 * '''Most Clueless Gamer: Conan O'Brien * Best Pasta: Tortellini * "In Memoriem 2016": ** Alan Rickman - "This guy was Rocky Horror; he was the first gay person to make a movie, and he was also 'It' the clown. He will be sorely missed" ** Muhammad Ali - "This man invented the 'Harlem Shake' and he kept on trying to do it no matter how many times they begged him to stop. That's determination. R-RI-IP." ** Gene Wilder - "This person invented Laffy Taffy and Nerds Rope. Goodbye." ** Kenny Baker - "This poor little thing was found at the bottom of a R2D2 costume. He was all sweaty and dead probably since the 70's. So rest in peace trashcan survivor man." ** Alan Thicke - "This guy wrote 'Blurred Lines' and he got sex from Miley Cyrus and now he's dead. My guess is that it was an STD." ** David Bowie - "This man was responsible for some of the worst music I have ever heard. My little brother used to play it all the time and but he's dead." ** Prince - "This person claimed to be a member of the Royal Family but she was a f**king liar." ** Bam Margera - "This guy used to be on TV a lot until he moved to Norway and shot himself so rest in peace." ** Harambe - "And last but not least, Harambe. We all pulled our dicks out for Harambe." TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2017 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2017 * Game of the Year: 'Call of Duty: WWII * '''Worst Game of the Year: '''Zelda: Breath of the Wild * '''Game My Baby Hated the Most: '''Resident Evil 7 VR * '''Worst Title for a Game: '''South Park: The Fractured But Whole * '''Worst TV For Gaming: '''Nintendo Switch * '''Best Innovation in a Video Game: '''Loot Boxes * '''Most Unappealing Video Game: '''Dead Rising 4 - "Frank's Big Package" * '''Best Story in a Game: '''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * '''Best New Console: '''Super Nintendo * '''Best Movie of the Year: '''The Great Wall * '''Worst Movie of the Year: '''Get Out * '''Most Sexist Movie of the Year: '''Wonder Woman * '''Hottest Chick I Want to Bang: '''Wonder Woman * '''Most Disappointing Movie: '''Baby Driver * '''Biggest Inspiration: '''Harvey Weinstein * '''Worst Company: '''Netflix * '''Best Game Streamer: '''Pewdiepie * '''Most Nastiest S**t That Happened This Year: '(censored) * 'Safest Bet: '''Ice Cream * '''Biggest Ripoff: '''Museums * '''Most Bulls**t Thing: '''Taxes * '''Best Death: '''Hugh Hefner * '''Best Song of the Year: '"Despacito" TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2018 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2018 * '''Game of the Year: '''Fortnite * '''Worst Game of the Year: God of War 4 * Worst Nintendo Crossover: Assassin's Creed Odyssey * Most Innovative Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Cutest Art Project: Fallout 76 * Most' Least Exploitative Game:' SNK Heroines * Most F**ked Up Kid's Game: Detective Pikachu * Craziest Video Game Prediction: PS5 * Best Improvement to a Video Game Franchise: '''Metal Gear Survive * '''Game With Too Many Options: Octopath Traveler * Game I Hoped Was About Me and My Fiancee: A Way Out * Trippiest Video Game: Nintendo Labo * Best Movie of the Year: Paddington 2 * Most Racist Movie: Crazy Rich Asians * Movie That Went Over My Head: Eighth Grade * Most Wrong TV Show: 'This Is Us * '''Craziest Movie Theory: '''Bohemian Rhapsody - ''Was Freddie Mercury Gay? * '''Biggest Spoiler of the Year: BlacKkKlansman * Most Overrated Thing: '''Water * '''Worst Song of the Year: This is America - Childish Gambino * Worst Parking Job: '''Tesla in Space * '''Biggest Missed Opportunity: Anthony Bourdain/ Logan Paul Collab * Scariest Movie of the Year: Won't You Be My Neighbor * Best Thing of the Year: '''Scooters TODD & AARON'S GAME AWARDS 2019 Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on December 31, 2019 * '''Game of the Year: Call of Duty Modern Warfare * Worst Title for a Game: Untitled Goose Game * Best Educational Game: Division 2 * Worst Level Design: Sekiro Shadows Die Twice * Best Console: Google Stadia * Game That Reminded Me Of My Date With Stacy: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night * Game That's Surprisingly Bleak: A Plague Tale * Most Inspiring Game: Death Stranding * Game Title That's Too Long: Need For Speed Heat * Movie of the Year: Zombieland 2 Double Tap * Biggest Flop of the Year: Avengers Endgame * Most F**ked Up Ad Campaign: Amazon Fire * Biggest Missed Opportunity: Captain Marvel * Most Inspiring Person: The Joker * Scariest Supervillain: Greta Thunberg * Cutest Little Thing I Just Wanna F**k It: Baby Yoda * Biggest Mystery: Who Was Jeffery Epstein? * Most Unbelievable Suicide That Was Probably Actually A Murder: Game of Thrones * Biggest Story the News Failed to Cover: Area 51 Raid * Most Racist Portrayal of a Black Person: Will Smith as The Genie * Most Unbelievable Show: Chernobyl * Best Renovation: Notre Dame Cathedral * Cruelest Way to Die: Helicopter Woman * Stupidest Thing: Bojack Horseman * TV Show I Wanna Be On: Jane the Virgin * TV Show I Don't Wanna Be On: A Black Lady Sketch Show * Worst Michael Jackson Music Video: Leaving Neverland * Biggest Ripoff: Belle Delphine's Bathwater * Best Show of the Year: The Simpsons